Mind Alter
History A speed metal/power metal/death metal=METAL band. The history of this band is a long story. Being that it was an idea for a very long time....it just never happened till now. The man with the plan: Seth David Tankersley a.k.a.(Undead) brought the idea to a member:Daniel Mark Hauger(The Black Rose) a guitarist of many ideas. Seth decided that Daniel and him should start a band. Meeting eachother in a Alternative school called UNITY, Daniel and Seth became good friends. There they found out that they were both in the role of music. Seth told Daniel that he has played many instruments: violin,dobro,guitar,banjo,mandolin,drums,and of course bass. He found that bass was his instrument in 2004. But at the end of school for Daniel and Seth, they decided to ask there principal if they could play there first practice at school in there former art teachers art room.He said yes and they sucked terribly.Which drove the principal and other teachers crazy.They decided to never let them play at school again.Which was fine for Daniel and Seth.The school was gone the next year.Daniel decided to let Seth come and play at his house where they made there first song:(Time Travel)Seth was playing drums at the time and being backup vocals.Daniel was lead singer and lead guitarist.They thought that they were getting really good and should get a bass player.This is where Seth's best friend came in. Seth met Todd Zipp at an elementary school, and became best friends the first day. Todd's dad Todd senior played drums and bass.Seth thought that since Todd played bass that they should have him in the band.It was a good idea, until Daniels mom got sick and couldn't handle people coming over.So the band was at an end pretty much.Lucky thing happened. Daniels mom got better one day and decided Seth could come over again.This is when Seth gave drums up and decided to pick up bass.Daniel got mad about this but got over it when he found out Todd could play drums also.One day Daniel decided to have all three of them over.They had there first band practice.It was pretty good, except the part of Daniel being so high that he thought a guy named Bob was watching them.This made Seth and Todd mad.They did not like the idea of Daniel being high and trying to tell Todd what to play on the drums.Daniel tried to make Todd play a drum beat that sounded like rap.Which Seth did not like and either did Todd.Seth and Todd left Daniel in the dust.Seth decided that Todd and him should start a new band called Mind Alter.It's been a good idea ever since.Seth's been writing songs like crazy and has wrote 5 so far.Todd and Seth made there first true song.Metal/comedy called The Rex(Anorexia).Seth thought that they should make an album that had everything powerful in it.The Art of The BLACKSMITH! came in play.Blacksmith is the lead song of the album and has proven great otherwise.Todd decided that they were good enough to find a new guitarist.They found one, but the problem was he joined another band.So the band decided to find a singer.They found one but he joined another band.So Seth and Todd were pretty much hopeless.We now have Daniel back and a new singer, Jason so we should hopefully have this album out by May 2010.Be ready and SETTLE FOR THE METAL!!!The Hammer Crushes Your Way!!! Influences Bands that influenced us are Metallica, Pantera, Dio, OZZY, DragonForce, SlipKnot, Disturbed, Iced Earth Children of Bodom and many more and especially from our home town and good friends Tantric and Caustic. Band Members * Bass, vocals: Seth Tankersley (Undeadley) * Drums,vocals: Todd Zipp (Zippers) * Guitars: * Lead Singer:Jason Kidwell (Blood Stain) Discography Albums * The Art of The Blacksmith 1:Monument of Endless Terror 2:Hell's Gate 3:BLACKSMITH!!! 4:Comet of Blood 5:Sinful Assault 6:Blood Stained Grounds 7:Final Goodbye 8:Settle For The Metal * Sponsors: Sacred Art,Hot Topic,Our Fathers,Our Mothers,Behringer,Epiphone,Wavy Strings,Travel Sonic,Spare Change Music Recordings,Pearl,Tama,Dean,Gibson * Special Thanks: Jason Kidwell for drawings and song writings, and to become our singer also.. Samuel Phillips(Joey) for such great ideas. Mickey Righthouse for proving it could be done. Further reading (links to websites, label biographies, fansites, books, periodicals or any additional information on the artist) Both album pictures are being used by desperation, not by permission. He check out www.mindalter667.bandvista.com Category:Artists